What It Takes
by Lily Granger
Summary: This is acctually really good...it's a weird title, doesn't fit at all, but the best one was already taken...well, it's Hermione/Harry,and if you like Cho, you might not like this, but if you hate her, this is the story for you! Review please!


What It Takes  


  
Hermione walked through the barrier to platform 9 ¾ smiling. She lugged her heavy trunk behind her, and although her trunk was probably the heaviest trunk of all (aside from Cho Chang, Lavender Brown, and Parvati Patil's, with all their make-up) Hermione was very cheerful. She was finally going back to Hogwarts. But she was a bit scared, deep down inside. It was her last year at Hogwarts, her 7th year. After this, she had to live on her own, using all her skills from her many years at Hogwarts to make a living.   
But at the moment, she had forgotten all about that fear with the cheer of seeing the Hogwarts express again. She couldn't wait to see her best friends, Harry Potter and Ron Weasley, and her only female best friend, Kaitlyn Rose, an American transfer student who came in Hermione's 4th year. She finally spotted Kaitlyn in the crowd; that is, heard her. Kaitlyn came running over to her, and Hermione dropped her trunk and hugged her friend fondly.   
"Oh, Hermione, it's so good to see you!" Kaitlyn squealed, "You have no idea how much I have to tell you. Have you seen Ron? He's so cute! Wow, he's been getting cuter every summer. Oh Hermione, I'm so happy to see you!" Kaitlyn exclaimed, hugging her friend again.   
Hermione laughed. "Don't tell me you've developed a sudden crush on Ron!"  
Kaitlyn smiled. "No, of course not!" then she leant towards Hermione and said in a low voice, "It's not at all sudden!" Hermione cracked up. Kaitlyn's mischievous smile just made her laugh harder. She finally calmed down, but Kaitlyn's grin hadn't left her face.   
Kaitlyn put her arm around Hermione, and she flicked out her wand. She muttered a few words, and then lifted Hermione's trunk and put it on top of hers.   
"What on earth are you doing?" Hermione asked, smiling at her friend's calm ways of doing things.   
"What do you think?" Kaitlyn asked, starting to pull their trunks towards her, "It's a weightless charm! You don't expect me to lift all the books you've ever had at Hogwarts alone!"   
Hermione looked at Kaitlyn disapprovingly. "Not from all my years, only from this year and last year!"   
Kaitlyn giggled. "Why do you need last years books?" Hermione failed to answer, and Kaitlyn smiled triumphantly. "Ha! You can't answer! I'm so brilliant!" Hermione giggled too.   
"OK, stop making fun of me, and let's go!" Hermione said, joining Kaitlyn. Kaitlyn put one arm around Hermione, her other arm carrying their trunks.   
"So, what is it that you wanted to tell me?" Hermione asked on their way to the back of the train.   
"Oh, everything about this summer. It seems like everything's happened all of a sudden. Oh, look, there's Ron, way back there. Oh, he looks so handsome!" Kaitlyn pointed to a young man with flaming red hair, most definitely Ron.   
Hermione suddenly looked curiously at Kaitlyn. "Wait a minute, aren't you cheating on Jerry? You know, your _boyfriend_?"   
Kaitlyn looked at Hermione. "Oh, him? Ah, we broke up, he was cheating on me."  
Hermione's eyes grew wide. "Cheating on you? You're perfect, though!"  
Kaitlyn laughed. "I know!"  
Wait a sec, why did he break up with you?" Hermione asked.  
Kaitlyn smiled. "Long, interesting story. Shall I tell you?"  
"You better!" Hermione said.   
"Okay. Here goes! He had been acting weird since I got home from Hogwarts; he was constantly talking about St. John's School for Older Wizards, his school, and he was being really jerky. Well, when he was out for a minute, I looked around, and I found all these cheesy letters from somebody. Now, I freaked out, cuz I thought Jerry was gay, cuz it was signed Taylor." Hermione laughed at Kaitlyn's story.   
"Hey, I'm not done! Well, I hurried out of the room, and I did some research. Now, turns out that St. John's isn't just a boy's school, and that it had girls in it. The next time I went to his house, I searched his room, and I checked his e-mail, I know, he told me his password, and I found this e-mail from some chick named Taylor. I kept sneaking around for a month, and finally I found out this; Jerry had met this chick named Taylor Pine, and they were, like together, and when I found this out, I remembered that Jerry said that his 'friend' was staying at his house for a week. So, I ran over to his house, and his mom let me in instinctively, and I ran up to his room. The door was closed, and I pushed it open, and guess what I saw? I saw Jerry and this black-haired chick kissing! Passionately, too! Seriously, that chick was doing such sick stuff, she was barely even using her lips, it was like, all tongue. It was sick. She's disgusting. Well, Jerry heard me come in, and he ripped away from the Taylor chick, and he looked at me. And it wasn't even the typical 'it's not what it seems!' He just looked at me with his mouth open a little, looking really stupid. He just goes, 'uh-oh!' I started laughing. Then I said, 'You know what, you're a jerk, Jerry! It is so totally over between us. So, go on and make out with your little Taylor chick. Oh, and, girl? You picked a really bad guy!' Then I ran out, laughing. I wasn't even mad. I think I was permanently damaged from seeing what that Taylor girl was doing, and that stupid look on Jerry's face. It still makes me laugh today!" Kaitlyn said this all very fast.   
Hermione's mouth was open. "Oh my god, wow! What a jerk!"  
"I know!" Kaitlyn smiled. "So, I wasn't cheating on him, he was cheating on me! Ugh, that Taylor girl was unbelievable sick! I feel like throwing up every time I think about it!"  
"Wow!" was all Hermione could say.   
Kaitlyn smiled. "Okay, come on, let's get on the train, we don't want to be the last on it, do we?" So Hermione and Kaitlyn advanced towards the train. They got to the last door, and stopped, ready to load their trunks. Hermione turned around to look at the cloud. Suddenly, she gasped.   
"What, what?" Kaitlyn asked in her American accent.   
"Look!" Hermione whispered and pointed to a boy walking down the train. "Look at him! He's absolutely gorgeous!"   
Indeed he was. He had jet-black hair all over the place, dazzling green eyes, and a smile that could make any girl crazy. As he walked by, Kaitlyn had to shake Hermione to stop staring.  
"Come on, Hermione. Let's go. I know he's gorgeous, but we have to get spots on the train." So they hoisted their trunks onto the train and went to the back compartment. Hermione tried to act normal, but she couldn't get the boy off of her mind. He made her feel so special.  
  


_Dear Diary, today I saw a boy,  
And I wonder if he noticed me,  
He took my breath away _  


  
Kaitlyn started chatting excitedly about the summer, but Hermione wasn't even listening. She was staring into space, wondering about the strange and mysterious boy. Every time she thought of him, her heart jumped. It was a feeling all new to her.   
  


_Deary Diary, I can't get him off my mind,   
And it scares me cuz I've never felt this way  
_  


Suddenly, Ron came into the compartment, and the mysterious boy was with him!   
"Hi guys!" Ron said.  
"Hey Hermione!" the boy said. "Hi Kaitlyn."  
Hermione was speechless. "Um, hi?" she said quietly.   
The boy looked at her quizzically. "What's up, Herm? I've never seen you act this way!"  
Hermione's mind was spinning. Herm? Why did this boy seem so familiar, yet how come very time he said something her heart leapt?   
"Um, well, I don't know who you are!" Hermione said in a low voice.   
"What?" the boy laughed. "You don't know who I am? Have I changed that much? Oh! I know why you don't know me!" He turned around, fumbled with something, and then turned back. "How about now?"  
"Harry!" Hermione squealed excitedly and threw her arms around him. "You've changed so much! Why weren't you wearing your glasses?"  
"Ever heard of contacts?" Harry laughed. "Sirius sent them to me during the summer. He said I'd attract girls without my glasses. I don't understand why he said that. Hr's crazy. It's not like I'm handsome! anyway, why do I need to attract girls?" he took his glasses off. "Ugh, with both contacts and glasses, it's as bad as having nothing on at all!"  
Kaitlyn smiled, and said, "You know, Harry, when we saw you outside, we didn't recognize you, even with my American talents, and Hermione here said-oof!" Hermione had just elbowed her in the stomach.   
"What?" Harry asked, tilting his head and looking adorable.   
"Oh, nothing." Kaitlyn said, rubbing her stomach, and cowering at Hermione's glare.   
Ron finally spoke up. "So, um, Kaitlyn, you're looking nice today!" he automatically turned bright red, and bowed his head.   
"Thank you, Ron. I was just noticing how handsome you looked!" Ron turned from bright red to deep scarlet. If anyone had just come in, they would have thought that Ron had a changing face-color charm on himself.   
Harry sat down, and it just happened to be right next to Hermione. Ron and Kaitlyn started talking, and Harry faced her.   
"So, Herm, how've you been?"   
"Um, well, good, I guess." She was still a but embarrassed anymore in front of him, for she knew this was the boy she'd been best friends with for years.   
"What's been happening?" Harry asked, looking into her eyes. Hermione's stomach churned.   
"Oh, lots of stuff!" Hermione said. "How about you?"  
Harry smiled. "Well, another nice summer at the Dursleys. They were so kind!" Hermione laughed, although she felt a bit shaky. They talked all through the train ride. Hermione told Harry all about her summer, and Harry did the same for her. It was strange how she was feeling about her friend. Suddenly, she felt very passionate for him. When they finally got to Hogwarts, the two seemed to have forgotten that Ron and Kaitlyn were there. All Hermione could see was Harry; she had missed him.   
When the train stopped, Harry took her trunk for her. Hermione felt so special. She felt like Harry actually liked her. But her thoughts were soon changed as they got off the train.   
"Harry!" an annoying, high-pitched squeal caused Harry's head to shoot up. The speaker was Cho Chang. She ran over daintily in her high heels and tight skirt, and threw her arms around Harry.   
"Oh, Harry, I've missed you so much! Oh, you look fabulous! Are those contacts? Harry, you're so handsome!" Harry blushed deep scarlet.   
"Hello Cho. What do you mean, I look fabulous? You look beyond beautiful!"   
"Oh, Harry, you're such a sweetheart. Oh, this trunk of mine is so heavy!" Cho said, scooting up to Harry.   
"Oh, here, I'll get that for you!" Harry said, and scrambled to Cho's trunk. He left Hermione's just lying there, and seemed to have forgotten she was there.   
"Lets go to the sorting ceremony, k?" Cho said, stroking Harry's hair.   
"Sure!" Harry said, and Cho took his arm. He took both their trunks, and they walked off together, Cho walking daintily in her high-heels.   
Hermione just stared at them leaving. Kaitlyn appeared behind her. She had missed most of it.   
"Oh, I hate that Chow Chunk, or whatever. She's such a bimbo. She reminds me a lot of Taylor!" Kaitlyn always seemed cheerful.   
"Yeah." Hermione managed a smile at her friend's cheerfulness. But she just couldn't stand the sight of Harry with Cho. For some odd reason, it just bothered her that Harry was with her. She had no idea why, it just did.   
"Come on, let's go. Ron's got my trunk. I'll take yours." Kaitlyn took Hermione's trunk, and started to walk. Hermione envied Kaitlyn for her way of doing things, and marveled on how kind she was. But, she snapped out of it soon, and followed her best friend.   
*********  
After the sorting ceremony and feast, the Gryffindors retired to their common room. It was quite a sight watching Cho saying good-bye to Harry. She acted as if he would die without her. She actually looked worried, as much as you can with a ½ inch of make-up on your face. Hermione talked with the 7th years for a long time. When she went to bed, it was pretty late. She got into her favorite nightgown, a lavender silk spaghetti-strap nightgown, and hopped into bed. She closed the curtains, but she didn't go to sleep Instead she took out her diary and started writing all about the day. Right before she blew her candle out, she wrote:  
  


_No one in this world knows me better then you do,  
So Diary,  
I'll confide in you_  


*********  
The next week took way too long. As the classes were just starting, everyone was going easy on them. For Professor Snape, going easy meant a 4-parchment essay about the disappearing charm.   
Hermione was truly confused. Sometimes, in Gryffindor common room, Harry talked to her like they were together, and Hermione almost believed that he liked her. But the minute they left Gryffindor common room, they heard Cho's high-pitched squeal, and Harry was gone with Cho. Hermione had truly come to hating Cho, and all her tight skirts and small shirts. She ever wore a low-cut robe!   
The weeks passed, and everything went on. They got more and more work, and Hermione got more and more confused. Kaitlyn and Ron were almost a couple, and they were spending loads of time together. Sometimes Harry and Hermione hung out, but there was always Cho, who came along in her tight robes, and took Harry's arm and dragged him away. Hermione wasn't at all sure what to do.   
The year was passing quickly. It was only two weeks till Christmas break, and the work was laid down on them by the stack.   
One day, Hermione was sitting against a tree in the courtyard. She was reading a book in the shade. She tucked her hair behind her ears, and looked up from reading about Lena the Lefty, and she saw him. Harry. He was walking past. And no Cho! Then, he looked over at her, and their eyes met. He smiled and waved. He walked over, and sat down beside her. Hermione's heart skipped.   
"Hey Herm!" Harry said.  
"Hey Harry." Hermione said, looking down at her book again.  
Harry looked over at her. "What's that you're reading?"  
Hermione answered without even looking up. "The Greatest Witches of the 20th Century."   
"Oh." Harry pulled his legs against his chest, and looked out on the courtyard. "You know, I think Hogwarts should really plant some roses around here. They'd look great."  
"Mmm." Hermione answered.   
"But these little baby pink flowers are pretty, too. I don't know what they are, but they're nice."  
Hermione looked up, and nodded. "Yep, they are pretty." She went back to her book.   
Harry picked one. He reached over, and pushed her hair behind her ears. Hermione suddenly felt all tingly. He put the flower by her ear. Then he moved back a little bit and looked at her.   
"You know, Herm, did I ever tell you that you're beautiful?" Hermione looked up, and their eyes locked. Before she could reply, they heard Cho's squeal, and Harry broke their gaze.   
"Harry! Oh, I've been looking for you. Wherever have you been?" Cho said. Seeing Hermione, she smiled evilly. "Oh, Hello, Hermione." She added nastily. Come on, Harry. I want to go for a walk in the beautiful courtyard." Harry stood up, and Cho took his arm. Hermione looked up. Harry looked back. Their eyes met again.   
"Bye, Herm." Harry said, and Cho dragged him off.  
"Bye, Harry." Hermione whispered. She shut her book, picked up her things, and stood up. She started walking towards the castle. Thoughts were rushing through her head. She was now more confused then ever.   
  


_Dear Diary, today I saw that boy,  
As he walked by,  
I thought he smiled at me,  
And I wonder does he know what's in my heart  
I try to smile but I could hardly believe  
_  


The next week, everyone was getting excited. Christmas was drawing nearer. There was now two days till Christmas break. Most people were leaving, although some people were staying. Kaitlyn was staying, and so was Ron. Harry was also staying. But so was Cho. And Hermione was staying too. They were the only ones, aside from two third year boys.   
Kaitlyn and Ron were almost and official couple. They spent most of their time together, especially because Harry was with Cho all the time, and had no time to spend with Ron. It wasn't Harry's fault, Cho dragged him everywhere, but he didn't seem to mind.   
Hermione was going crazy. Aside from all the work she had to do, she had to help nearly every 7th year in Gryffindor, and had just about given up all hopes of having any time for a social life in the two days before everybody left. She had two essays for Potions, each 3 parchments long, a 4-parchment essay for Charms (the appearing charm), she had to memorize 3 Transfiguration spells and write a 1000-word essay about them, a 2-parchment essay for History of Magic on the Colonial Wizards, and 2 essays for Defense Against the Dark Arts, one on werewolf's (again) and another on Harpidscoshias (don't ask, from another fanfic). Plus, she had to teach everyone about it, and when she finally finished, it was usually around 11:30 at night. When Christmas break finally came, Hermione couldn't be more ready for it.   
Hermione was so busy she had almost forgotten about her troubles with Harry. She had had no time to think about it. When she actually did, she didn't know if she preferred to have forgotten about it.   
  


_Should I tell him how I feel,   
Or would that scare him away,  
Diary tell me what to do,  
Please tell me what to say_  


  
When everyone left for Christmas break, Hermione roamed the empty halls with Kaitlyn, and Kaitlyn got really hyper (Christmas fever is what I call it) when they finally went back to the common room, Kaitlyn was laughing like a mindless idiot, and Hermione was cracking up. The only people in the common room were Harry and Ron, so they could make as much noise as they liked.   
The two girls started jumping around on the couches, and the boys seemed to enjoy the show. Soon, Kaitlyn went up to her room and came down with 4 Pepsi's, and they all got really hyper. Kaitlyn was sitting on Ron's lap drinking Pepsi, and singing as loud as she liked. Hermione was lying down on the couch playing with her toes singing along, and Harry was laughing idiotically, gulping his Pepsi. When they finally calmed down, they felt like they were drunk, and they all fell asleep on the couch.   
Hermione woke up leaning against Harry, and Harry was leaning against his hand, sleeping. Hermione stood up and started jumping on the couch, and Kaitlyn opened one eye and laughed, then joined her. They finally woke the boys up, and they went to their dormitories and got dressed. Kaitlyn and Hermione got really wild, and although it was snowing outside, they dressed in tank tops and tight skirts.   
They met downstairs and met roaming in the halls. Kaitlyn started walking around daintily and weird, and said in a high voice, "Oh, look, I'm Cho Chang, and I just broke a nail! Oh!" Even Harry laughed. When they went to Great Hall for lunch, they saw one table in the middle of the room.  
"Welcome!" Dumbledore said. Cho was already there, and she smiled when she saw Harry.   
"Oh, Harry, come sit next to me!" she said.   
"Okay." Harry said, shrugging his shoulders. "Come here, Hermione. Sit next to me too."  
"Whatever." Hermione said, rolling her eyes and giggling. Cho pursed her lips and looked like a sour fish.   
When they finished eating, when Ron was about to get up, Dumbledore stood and cleared his throat.   
"Weasley, please stay seated. Now, since there are four Gryffindors and one Ravenclaw, I believe that miss Chang is sleeping by herself. So I thought that she could sleep in Gryffindor common room just for the week. Is that alright?"  
"Oh, that sounds just fine, Professor Dumbledore!" Cho said. "Yes, I was rather lonely all alone in the common room.   
"Good. You may go." Dumbledore said. Hermione and Kaitlyn looked at each other and gave Harry and Ron a 'this is gonna be a long week' look. Harry shrugged his shoulders as Cho took his arm.   
"Lets go back to Gryffindor common room." Ron suggested.  
"I'd love that." Cho said, rubbing Harry's arm. Ron rolled his eyes and Kaitlyn gave Hermione an 'I think I'm gonna puke' look. When they got to the common room, Kaitlyn took Cho up to the girl's dormitory, just to get her away from Harry.  
"Okay Chow-"  
"Cho!" she corrected for the 5th time.   
"Sorry." Kaitlyn lied, and Hermione giggled. Cho glared at her.   
"So, Cho, I guess you can sleep in…Lavenders bed. Okay?"  
"Whatever. Oh, Hermione, can I talk to you for a sec?" Cho said.  
"Sure. What?" Hermione said, and Kaitlyn giggled.   
"Alone." Cho said, glaring at them.  
"Okay." Hermione and Kaitlyn exchanged looks and giggled a bit, and Hermione followed Cho outside.   
"Okay, listening, Miss Know-It-All. I want you to stay away from Harry." Cho said, poking Hermione.  
"What do you mean?" asked Hermione, confused.  
"You know what I mean, Mudblood. Stay away from Harry. He's mine. You know he likes me. He isn't interested in you. Just give it up. You're not good enough for him, and you'll never be. You're just a filthy mudblood, and Harry doesn't need little brats like you hanging around him. He hates how you always hang around him, I can tell. He belongs to me, do you understand that? He's my guy, I'm his girl, you see how he puts his arm around me, he likes me-no, he loves me, and you know it."  
Hermione was taken aback, but she wasn't at a loss for words. "Listen, Miss Oh-No-I-Just-Broke-A-Nail, I don't care what you think, cuz you have no idea how wrong you are. How he puts his arm around you? More like, you grab his arm and drag him around the school. If I'm not good enough for him, then you're not even good enough for a snail, which your probably still not, but let me tell you something, at least I know a thing or two about how to live, and at least I get good grades. And tell me, do I have an inch of make-up on my face? How do you know what Harry's feeling? Did he tell you that? I don't think so! Now, listen up, Miss What-Happened-To-My-Eyeliner, I'm not going to stay away from him, but I think you should, or else-"  
"You'll answer to me." Cho spun around to see Ron. She gasped.   
"One wrong thing, Miss Cho Chang, and I'll tell Harry exactly what you said. Who do you think he'll believe, someone who drags him around constantly, or his best friend?" Ron smiled matter-of-factly, and waved evilly. "Bye-bye!" Cho stomped off, grumbling.   
Hermione walked over and hugged Ron. "Oh, thank you, Ron! You were brilliant!" Ron blushed. Hermione opened the door, and Kaitlyn feel down.   
Hermione clapped a hand to her mouth. "Oh my god! I'm so sorry, Kaitlyn!"  
Kaitlyn rubbed her head. "Oh, it's ok, it's not your fault. I just have to remember, next time I eavesdrop, I shouldn't lean against the door!" Hermione laughed.   
Kaitlyn started praising Ron, and they started kissing, and Hermione left. She took a walk outside. She walked into the maze, trying to get herself lost so that she could sort out all of these confusing thoughts of hers. She wandered around until she got hopelessly lost. She sat down and pulled her knees to her chest. She thought about her troubles. She was in love with Harry. She was sure of it now. She had all her other problems sorted out. It seemed like that was the only trouble left. Suddenly, a shuffling interrupted her thoughts. Hermione jumped up.   
"Who's there?" she asked.   
"Hello?" someone asked.  
"Who are you?" Hermione asked.   
"Um, I dunno, who do you think I am?" the somebody asked.  
"How am I supposed to know?" Hermione asked, confused.   
"Hermione?" the somebody asked.   
"Who are you?" she yelled, smiling. "You're the most difficult person I've ever talked to lost in a maze!"  
"Oh, I'm flattered!" the somebody said.  
"Would you just tell me who you are?" Hermione laughed.   
"Who else would it be then your Harry Potter?" the somebody asked.  
"My Harry Potter?" Hermione asked, smiling.   
"If you can find me, I'll explain!" the somebody said. Hermione laughed. She ran left.   
"Am I hot or cold?" Hermione yelled over the wall.   
"I dunno, are you wearing sweater?" the somebody asked. Hermione laughed.   
"Oh, you're crazy!" she laughed, and ran down the wall. She heard the somebody running along on the other side of the wall. When she finally reached the end of the wall, there was the mysterious somebody; Harry Potter.   
He walked over to her. "Hermione, I have to tell you something, and it's really important." Harry said, putting his arms around her waist.   
"I have to tell you something deathly important too." Hermione said, relishing the feeling of his arms around her.   
"You go first." Harry said.  
"No, you!" Hermione giggled.   
Harry sighed. "Alright. OK, Hermione, this is really hard for me to say. Oh, gosh, how shall I put it…listen, Hermione, this is sort of something I just found out. I'm probably just as surprised as you are gonna be, but I think it's true. Hermione, oh god, I wish I could just say this, I wish I was more like, brave."  
"Harry, you're the bravest person I know!" Hermione said, putting her hand on his cheek.   
"I wish. Listen, Hermione, this is new to me, but you see, I think-I think I'm in love. Not just that. I think I'm in love with you."   
Indeed, his words left Hermione speechless. But she was happier then words could describe. She smiled the happiest smile she has ever smiled.   
"Harry Potter!" she said. "You have no idea how long I've longed for you to say that!"   
Harry smiled too. "Are you serious?" he said excitedly.   
She nodded. "Harry, I've been madly in love with you ever since I saw you on the train. Heck, I think I've been in love with you as long as I've known you! I just didn't know it. Oh, Harry Potter, I'm in love with you!"   
Harry smiled, and she smiled back. Her heart was filled with happiness. Then, it happened. They came closer to each other, and finally, their lips met. It was the best thing that had ever happened to Hermione. The kiss became more and more passionate, and Hermione didn't think she'd ever felt anything as good as this. Hermione put her arms around Harry, and they kissed for as long as they could. When they eventually parted, Hermione looked into Harry's eyes, and smiled happily.   
"Harry Potter," she said, "I'm in love with you."  
"And I love you more then anything, Hermione Granger." They kissed again, and again, and Hermione never wanted it to end. She was the happiest person on earth. As they tried to find their way out of the maze, Hermione remembered her Diary. She thanked it inwardly, and magically added the last paragraph of her Diary in it, just by thinking of the words.   
  


_Dear Diary, one touch of his hand,  
Though I can't wait to see that boy again,  
He smiled,  
And I thought my heart could fly,  
Diary,  
Do you think that we'll be more then friends,  
Yeah,  
I've got feeling we'll be so much more then friends!_  


  
Hermione kissed Harry again as they finally walked out of the maze, and as they walked up to Hogwarts, Hermione didn't think anyone in the universe could be happier as the couple was now. And, without Hermione even being told to do it, Hermione's favorite quill rose magically, and as the diary opened, the quill dipped itself in color-changing ink. And that quill wrote the last word of her Hogwarts Diary.   
  


_Thank you, Dear Diary_  


  
  
  
_Authors Note: This turned out wonderfully, if I do say so myself. I really like how it ended. I just wish you people had the same image as me; it makes me feel all happy inside. Well, this is my 5th fanfic, and I love it. I hope you liked it. I based Kaitlyn on myself. I like how we're both always cheerful (most of the time) Please don't flame me. Oh, and every character except Kaitlyn Rose belongs to Miss Joanne Kathleen Rowling, and the song I used in this fanfic is called "Dear Diary" by Britney Spears. (I don't care if you don't like Britney Spears, cuz I do.) I hope you liked it!  
_  
  
  
  



End file.
